Wish
by stellarlies
Summary: Osaki-san tiene un escudo que no deja pasar a nadie, y si Nobu puede entrar en él, no necesita ser su novio para ser feliz. Porque ver a Nana feliz es suficiente. Nana/Nobu, ubicado en el período donde Nana y Nobu son estudiantes de preparatoria.


Terminé el anime y me comen los feels. Y la verdad, no sé que hago escribiendo un Nobu/Nana, aunque unrequited, porque yo shipeaba Nobu/Hachiko hard incluso antes de saber que era canon. Pero es que Nobu es lindo y lo shipeo hasta con Shin, y también estoy mal, porque a mi me gusta Shin full con Reira. No hay que dejar que Izzy vea más shojos.

No recordaba cómo fueron estas escenas, así que improvisé un poco. Tampoco recordaba cómo Nobu llamaba a Nana antes de ser amigos, pero me decanté por Osaki-san, además que es curioso esta idealización que surgió en este fic (y que según recuerdo existía un poco en Nobu antes) y cómo terminó Nobu pensando de Nana. La belleza de la amistad. Pero estoy segura de que Nobu ama mucho más a Nana que a Osaki-san.

 **Disclaimer:** NANA no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese (aunque no tengo ese talento) hubiera, uf, hubiera divulgado el final del manga en Internet, pero no dejaría a la gente morir así como así, es que uno siente demasiada ansiedad vale... (?).

Gracias por leer, que disfrutes.

* * *

-.-

 **Wish**

-.-

Nana es una chica fría y callada, de las bonitas, de las que colocan un escudo para que nadie las toque, de las que reúnen personas a su alrededor que desean traspasar ese escudo, de las que sufren en silencio, de las rudas, de las que son frágiles.

Nobu suspira, porque él está en ese grupo, porque él quiere, desea traspasar el escudo de Osaki-san y mostrarle algo mejor de la vida. Porque Osaki-san luce triste, aunque Nobu sabe muy bien que quizás él se lo está imaginando, su imaginación siempre ha sido activa y a él le gusta jugar a ser el héroe. Si pudiera ser el héroe de la historia de Nana...

Bosteza. Se levantó tarde ese día y tiene sueño porque estudió mucho para un examen de matemática que probablemente no aprobó. A pesar de haber estado tan decido a entregarle el disco a Nana, no logra reunir los ánimos. Lo adjudica al cansancio, pero la verdad es miedo, tiene miedo de no poder mirar los hermosos ojos café de Nana al entregarle el disco. Tiene miedo de que Nana lo rechace, y tiene miedo de que se pueda burlar de él. Nobu es un adolescente asustadizo con un enamoramiento de nivel mundial, y siente que sus piernas tiemblan al ver a la chica y así no se puede hacer nada.

Pero reúne el coraje. Porque a Nana le gusta la música y por lo que él sabe Osaki-san no le conoce bien, por lo cual es probable que no tenga un mala opinión sobre el chico. Y es solo un disco, no le va a confesar su amor. Nana no tiene ninguna razón para tratarle mal. Así que logra acercarsele, no tartamudea, no se desmaya, lo hace con una tranquilidad decente y aunque Nana luce tan estoica como siempre, lo acepta, y Nobu piensa que su corazón se derrite porque ahora tiene una oportunidad de acercarse a Osaki-san y al menos, entablar una amistad. Por algo se empieza. Y si pudiera empezar con sacarle una sonrisa a Osaki-san, podría ser muy feliz.

Nana escucha el disco y le gustan las canciones. Nadie había tratado de ser agradable con ella en ese instituto, no sabía que pensar. La verdad, si tiene que ser honesta consigo misma, ella sabe que aleja a los demás. Suspira, pero se recupera pronto, allá ellos si ella no les cae bien, puesto que no es necesario agradarles. Aún así, se siente sola. Sola, como siempre se había sentido, como siempre se sentiría debido a...

No le gusta pensar en ello. No debía causar un drama por ello, era solo un disco, era solo una ofrenda de amistad. Pero el chico rubio fue lindo al hacer eso, un muchacho de su edad que tuvo un gesto maravilloso con ella, realmente maravilloso a pesar de su sencillez, y Nana sabe que debe acercarse y agradecerle, y lo hace.

Nobu no termina de salir de su emoción. Osaki-san se acerca de repente, en medio de la clase, y le agradece por haberle prestado el disco, ¡que emocionante!. Y a pesar de que la sonrisa fue pequeña, estaba allí, y su voz era suave como el terciopelo y sonaba dulce a sus oídos y Nobu se sentía increíble por ello. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que tenía que conservar esa sonrisa por el mayor tiempo posible.

Su ímpetu para formar una relación romántica se esfuman. Sigue enamorado, sigue increíblemente prendado de la belleza de Osaki-san. Si una relación se forma, él no se quejará. Pero quiere, la verdad, ser su _amigo._ De manera genuina, sin otro interés. Que Osaki-san sienta que puede hablar con él, que Osaki-san sea feliz a su lado, que Osaki-san siga sonriendo de esa manera; gracias a él, gracias a su grupo de amigos, gracias a cualquier cosa, pero con él cerca para poder verla feliz. No deseaba más que eso.

-.-


End file.
